


Ты меня видишь

by Queen_Immortal, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Мэйсон особенный для Кори.





	Ты меня видишь

**Author's Note:**

> Неграфическое описание смерти основного персонажа.

Умирать больно.  
Наверно.  
Сложное чувство. Легкие сжимаются, силясь сделать вдох. Сердце истерично бьется в груди. Перед глазами тёмно, будто кто-то внезапно выключил свет.  
Ртуть выжигает сосуды. Течет по ним вместо крови. Вытравливает само его существо.  
На мгновение становится пусто.  
Кто будет о нем жалеть? Отчим? Ему давно наплевать. Друзья? Их у него нет. Его едва замечают одноклассники. Будто он — пустое место. Так что зачем сопротивляться? Нужно просто позволить этому случиться. Пускай все затопит ядовитое серебро. Пускай все исчезнет. Неопределенность. Одиночество. Пускай. Никто не будет по нему скучать.  
Разве что Мейсон.  
Он — единственный, кто его видит. С самого первого дня в старшей школе.  
«Привет. Не против компании?»  
Он улыбается так просто. Протягивает руку, хлопает по плечу и тревожно бормочет, что курс физики оказывается более тяжелым, чем его ожидания. Это неожиданно. Непривычно. Смущающе.  
У Мейсона горячие руки, темная кожа, красиво блестящая на свету, шальные глаза с легкой безуминкой и неприлично пухлые губы. Он не может отвести от них взгляд. А Мейсон, будто в насмешку, то и дело облизывает их, порождая волну тепла, мгновенно устремляющуюся в пах.  
Это неправильно. Он не должен приближаться к такому, как Мейсон. Того все любят. Все замечают. Все видят. А он — невидимка. Никто.  
Так что наверно, умирать все-таки больно. Вот только ему все равно.

***

Он ошибся.  
Умирать не больно. Умирать никак.  
Ты просто проваливаешься. Падаешь все глубже и глубже в темноту. Она обволакивает. Затягивает. Топит. Заливается в рот. Наполняет тебя.  
Только тьма вокруг и внутри.  
И ничего больше.  
Ни ветра. Ни звука.  
Только ты и темнота. Одиночество. Пустота.  
Ничего не изменилось.

***

Вот она. Боль. Сердце будто разрывается на части. Каждый вздох опаляет внутренности. Каждая попытка пошевелиться – разрывает на части.  
Почему так больно?  
Свет слепит глаза. Всего слишком много. Движения. Воздуха. Людей.  
Кто-то держит его за руку.  
Кто это?  
Когда взгляд проясняется, прям перед ним оказываются темные глаза и знакомая линия губ  
Мейсон.  
Дышать становится легче.

***

Он все еще его не заслуживает. Мейсона.  
Его улыбки. Его смеха. Его стонов. Его тепла.  
Но теперь ему все равно. Потому что нет ни одиночества, ни пустоты, ни потерянности.  
Ведь Мейсон его видит. 


End file.
